


i walk the line

by AyeSatan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeSatan/pseuds/AyeSatan
Summary: Byun Baekhyun didn't have a traumatic childhood. He wasn't ostracized from his friends at school when he came out to them. He didn't fear coming out to his family, didn't fear how they would react. He was loved and cared for and accepted, a privilege he was grateful for everyday that he was alive.Despite this, he knew there were /rules/ when it came to dating. Especially in a "slightly" homophobic society that he lived in. There were lessons he learned the hard way that developed into rules that he knew he should follow.long story short: baek is a simple gay trying to survive and find love, but ppl are bad, so these are the lessons he learned on his search for love. will he ever find it??





	1. Oh Sehun

**Author's Note:**

> (this has multiple chapters but the website is being especially frustrating so it's saying this is a one shot. I assure you we are far from the end. hopefully I'll fix this soon!!)

Do not fall in love with a best friend. Nothing will happen without alcohol involved, especially since said best friend is obsessed with asserting himself as the straight friend.  
Oh Sehun was a good friend, the first one he came out to, the one who let him cry on his shoulder and told him that no matter what, he would be there for Baekhyun. 

  
He didn't obsess over Sehun the way that he obsessed over actors in the dramas he watched with his mother. He just liked being around him, letting his dry sense of humor and general youthfulness be a comfort to him. Sehun was important to him, a symbol of stability to him. He was fine if nothing happened between them, but there was always that twinge of hope, that spark of jealous when Sehun hooked up with pretty girls he found at parties. But he wouldn't push for anything to happen, because he knew Sehun was straight, maybe a bit open to experimenting if there was enough alcohol in his bloodstream (as seen by the giggling Sehun who got extremely cuddly and affectionate around two in the morning), but Baekhyun didn't want to be an experiment. That's why he didn't even try to confess to Sehun.

  
It was the night after graduation that they all gathered at some jock's house (who wouldn't even be popular after they started college). Sehun was especially excitable, dancing with all the girls he possibly could, bringing them one by one to the crowd of people that were moving to the music. Baekhyun just laughed at his friend and asked for more drinks. He didn't like dancing all that much, and he was often teased for having two left feet at times. He felt a tug at his shirt and Sehun was smiling at him, hair sticking to his face.

  
"Let's dance!" He shouted over the music. Baekhyun laughed again and shook his head.

  
"You hate my dancing."

  
"You look funny when you do it! Come on, it'll be fun! Loosen up!" Baekhyun let himself be led away by his friend and they settled near the center of the crowd, Sehun placing his hands on Baekhyun's waist. His heart started beating faster as Sehun turned him around so he could only feel the warmth of Sehun's chest on his back. Sehun pulled him closer and he felt light headed as his body moved with Sehun's, who was grinding to the rhythm of the music, hot breath hitting the back of Baekhyun's neck. He felt goosebumps rise and he faintly wondered how much Sehun had to drink. His thoughts were quickly cut off by a hot tongue sliding up his jaw. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting himself melt into Sehun, the night fading into dancing, drinking, and wandering around the house, not remembering anything past laying on a strange bed and Sehun leaning over him, licking his lips as they got closer and closer _and closer..._

 

  
He awoke the next morning with a pounding headache that magnified the slightest of sounds. Groaning at the bright sunlight, he turned over, squinting as he came face to face with a very surprised, very _naked_ Oh Sehun. He closed his eyes again and counted to ten, hoping this was a dream and that he was back in his own room, not yet awake. He opened his eyes again and Sehun was still staring back at him.

  
"So..." He started.

  
"So." Sehun's voice was raspy, a quality he used to find unbearably hot, but now just made him want to curl up into a ball of shame.

  
"We had sex, didn't we?" Sehun raised an eyebrow. 

  
"You don't remember?" Baekhyun shook his head, not wanting to let his surprise that Sehun did remember show. Sehun nodded slowly.

  
"Yeah, we slept together. No condom, but I think I pulled out on time. I haven't done anything since I last checked if I was clean, and I know for a fact that you haven't been fucked by anyone, so I think we're good. You should probably get yourself checked out though." Baekhyun became _very_ aware in the pain in his lower back and tried to stop shifting his body in bed.

  
"Hmm." Sehun looked through some of the drawers of the bedside and pulled out a couple of pills.

  
"I'll go find some water for you, no doubt your ass is on fire." Baekhyun scowled at him.

  
"This is your fault. You owe me breakfast and a ride home." Sehun smirked.

  
"I told you that your ass wasn't ready for my big dick last night, but you refused to listen to reason..."

  
"Shut up!"

  
"What was that you said...? Let's see if I remember correctly..."

  
"Sehun, I swear to fucking-"

  
"Yes, it did have _fucking_ in it. I think it was like, _oh yeah fuck me harder..."_

  
"Sehun!"

  
"Yeah, you definitely screamed that a few times." Baekhyun threw a pillow at him and his body ached as he moved, immediately regretting the decision after. Sehun just snickered and went to search for water.

  
Baekhyun spotted his clothes scattered on the floor and sighed. He had accomplished what he had wanted, he supposed, but he didn't want it like this. He wanted it to be special, a confession followed by Sehun's confession in response, which would lead to dating, and eventually this. Not skip to end. He wanted to fall in love with Sehun and he wanted Sehun to fall in love with him, too. As he stood to start putting on his clothes, he thought of all the good memories with Sehun, even now, with zero disgust in the realization that they had fucked. He just joked about it, reacting to it the way only Sehun could. Baekhyun smiled at the small gestures, even this one, of getting water for pain relievers. He wondered if this could be their love story, being best friends to this. That could still be a happily ever after, right?

  
He looked out the doorway, anticipating the return of Sehun, so they could talk about what this would mean. He spotted Sehun... With a girl. She was leaning against the wall, a lock of hair being twirled between Sehun's fingers, eliciting giggles from her, the water apparently forgotten.

  
Sehun didn't even notice Baekhyun walking past, didn't notice the tears in his eyes, the hope gone, the heart broken. He didn't know of Baekhyun's feelings, and now, the probability of him knowing was gone.

 

The next time they saw each other, Baekhyun would have a fake smile on, one perfected over the 3 weeks that had passed, one that hid the sobbing, the swollen eyes, the hurt. Sehun bought it, because Sehun didn't suspect of anything that could be wrong with Baekhyun. He just joked about how the college prep courses were fucking them harder than Sehun had fucked Baekhyun. Baekhyun gave a real smile, because that was such a _Sehun_ thing to say, and he had missed this, he had missed his best friend.

  
Baekhyun got his owed breakfast and ride home, weight a little lifted and smile a bit faker. He looked over at the driver's seat and smiled at Sehun. Perhaps moving forward would be easier than he thought.


	2. Kim Jongdae (& Kim Minseok)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next rule  
> the next guy  
> the next experience

Don't sleep with a co-worker, because his boyfriend will _definitely_ catch you eventually and it will be awkward for everyone involved. Especially since the whole "boyfriend" thing was a surprise.

Baekhyun took a little office job once he got out of college, working as an assistant and working up the ranks slowly. He hadn't been there for very long when he realized that Jongdae was flirting with him. The smiles and light touches on his arms and shoulders should've been a clue, but it wasn't until Jongdae actually asked him to dinner that he realized that it wasn't just being overly affectionate. He accepted, of course, never being able to resist the man.

The dinner went well, being followed by more than enough coffee dates. Unfortunately, Jongdae always went left sooner than Baekhyun would've liked, claiming work, friends, family, as excuses. Baekhyun allowed them, melting into the kisses that Jongdae pressed into his skin, forgiving was always too easy for him.

People gave Baekhyun and Jongdae odd looks when they were together, shop owners raising eyebrows at them, until finally Jongdae stopped taking him places that were close to their job. Baekhyun never questioned him, only went along with anything Jongdae said.

Sometimes, he would get suspicious, because Jongdae had secrets, he would have to leave at weird times, and Baekhyun wasn't allowed at his place, nor did he spend the night. Baekhyun didn't really mind though, because Jongdae came home to him when he needed him to.

  
It was a long week, and he was stressed out. Their boss was being especially awful and short tempered, taking it out on Baekhyun, who had no other means of getting paid, so he just bit his tongue and continued to organize his paperwork, taking every chance he could get to leave the room.

Jongdae approached his desk with his eyes sparkling and his tone hushed.

"Come home with me today." Baekhyun just stared up at him.

"What?"

"Come home with me. It'll be nice. I'll make dinner and we can watch a rom-com and it'll be really great. Let me show you that I appreciate your patience." Baekhyun melted at his words and nodded.

  
Baekhyun stood awkwardly outside Jongdae's door, not sure why he was so nervous. He shook his head and knocked. Jongdae opened the door and he felt his heart leap.

Jongdae was right, they had a lovely meal and they laughed a lot and they watched a funny movie with a clumsy girl and a too-good-to-be-true male interest with the secret crush on her. They were cuddled up, Jongdae pressing kisses onto Baekhyun's forehead. Baekhyun felt warm in his arms and never wanted the moment to end.

Until it did.

The door was unlocked and another man's voice announced that the meeting was cancelled. Jongdae sat up straight, pushed Baekhyun off him.

"Minseok.. I didn't expect you to be home so soon." The other man's shadow could be seen on the wall and his footsteps grew louder.

"We didn't expect the meeting to be cancelled and I wanted to surprise you. I was wondering about the dinner that you made in kitchen. Did you have company over?"

Jongdae looked down at the couch where Baekhyun was still hidden from Minseok's line of sight. Minseok stepped forward, seeing where Jongdae was staring.

"Oh... Hello. Who are you?" Baekhyun stared up at Jongdae, avoiding Minseok's eyes. He looked down the floor.

"... Well...?" Baekhyun looked at the wine glasses on the table and the confession scene in the movie, eyes beginning to prickle as tears began to form. Jongdae was silent as Minseok began putting the pieces together.

"Oh you have _got_ to be shitting me, Jongdae! I thought you said you would change. I thought I could trust you!" Baekhyun grabbed his jacket and ran out of the apartment as fast as he could, feeling the tears begin to roll down his cheeks. He could hear Minseok and Jongdae arguing, followed by the slamming of a door. Minseok caught up to him and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry."

Baekhyun returned the smile, and they walked to a quiet coffee shop, where they sat in silence, each sipping their drinks and suffered through awkward silences. Minseok stood as he finished his coffee, going to throw the plastic cup away. Baekhyun felt as if there was something in his throat.

"My name is Baekhyun. I... I worked with Jongdae. I didn't know he had a boyfriend." Minseok turned to him quickly and closed his eyes, sitting back down.

"Fiancé."

"What?" Minseok opened his eyes and the sad smile returned.

"We were engaged. I threw the ring at him when I left, so I'm fairly sure that the wedding is off." Baekhyun's throat closed up and he stared at the table, finding a drop of water from the condensation on his iced coffee.

"You weren't the first, though. He had a history of getting too friendly with coworkers."

They sat in more silence before telling bittersweet stories of Jongdae, exchanging numbers with promises to stay in contact.

  
Baekhyun quit the next day, not wanting to be around Jongdae and the judgmental stares of those who had known about Minseok the whole time yet had not said anything.

Minseok stayed in touch, meeting for coffee every Saturday with new stories of how he was adapting without Jongdae. They gave each other sad smiles as they mourned the loss of his bright presence in their lives, but they both knew it was better without him.

They could still be happy without him.  
They could still be whole without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry i keep making Jongdae a bad guy i promise i love him (also did u miss me?? spring break is here so maybe updates coming soon??)


	3. Kim Jongin (& Do Kyungsoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before jongin and krystal started dating, i shipped kaisoo so hard (its not hard to believe right?? who am i kidding, i still do.)

Flowers are a universal symbol for affection, but just because a boy gives you flowers doesn't mean he really loves you.

The pretty boy selling roses in the park had been showing interest in Baekhyun since he entered the park crying because he saw Jongdae for the first time.

He gave Baekhyun a rose and a smile. They didn't speak

 

The next time he went to the park, he wasn't red-eyed anymore, but he was still a bit down.

The job search wasn't exactly going well and he was starting to wonder how long he could alternate between staying at Sehun and Minseok's places before they got tired of him showing up unannounced. 

He gave Baekhyun another rose with another smile, but this time he asked what was wrong. Baekhyun just shook his head and took the rose.

 

Baekhyun ended up giving into the soft smiles and pretty roses eventually and they went out to dinner once, twice, thrice, until he stopped counting dates. 

Jongin took him to a museum and talked about the symbolism of the flowers in certain paintings and bought him socks with a Starry Night print, which Baekhyun held to his chest with stars in his own eyes.

 

They ended up at Jongin's place frequently, which had contradicted the rose-oriented imagine Baekhyun had of him. He was a dancer, Jongin confessed, teaching Baekhyun some moves, laughing at his attempts. Baekhyun thought faintly that he was reminded of the way Sehun used to tease him.

It wasn't love.

They weren't in love.

Baekhyun just needed someone to go to. He just needed to feel like he wanted.

He watched as Sehun continued to chase after pretty girls, watched as a feminine man took his interest, with his big eyes and short height. He watched his best friend, the biggest playboy he knew, fell in love with someone named Luhan.

He wished he could feel as happy as he could for his best friend, but something prevented him from feeling entirely happy. He was jealous. Over what, that was the real question. He didn't know if he was jealous that his once-crush was in love with someone else or that Sehun had found someone who would love him back just as fiercely while he continued to be alone.

Minseok was happy too. He was single by choice, preferring to chase after his dreams rather than other people. He said that he had better things to worry about than whether society frowned upon his relationship status. Baekhyun admired him for this, but couldn't bring himself to follow in his footsteps. He felt as if he needed someone to feel complete.

 

Jongin was amazingly gorgeous and incredibly funny. Baekhyun was sure that if they had met at any other time in his life, he would have wanted more for them, but the truth was that he never really expected a serious relationship. And the way that Jongin acted sometimes, he knew that the feeling was mutual. 

Still, Baekhyun wanted to be loved. He wanted to feel that affection and he knew that Jongin wouldn't provide that for him, but  _damn_ he wanted Jongin to love him even if it was just for a second.

 

Still.

Prettier boys come around, with prettier eyes and prettier lips and prettier smiles and prettier everything.

And boys who sell flowers will give them nicer roses, the ones that he used to give to you.

And soon, you'll stop going to his place for dates and for sex and his smile won't light up your day anymore.

 

Baekhyun gave a bittersweet smile as he watched Jongin give roses to another boy, one with big owlish eyes and heart shaped lips.

This time was different, though. He could tell by the way Jongin blushed lightly when their fingers touched. He could tell by the coy smile on the other boy's smile.

He didn't get a boyfriend out of Jongin, but he got a place to crash if he needed it and he got a friend who would always give him yellow roses when he really needed it, and that was enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u enjoyed the kaisoo in this, go check out my kaisooyeol fic (its a hogwarts!au) also sorry this is short, these are supposed to be short lolol. two updates in one day after a month of disappearing is pretty good in my opinion


	4. Zhang Yixing (ft Someone Else???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another dancer comes into the picture.

As if it wasn't obvious, the dancers have the best moves, Baekhyun knew that. He had seen the way Sehun and Jongin danced and he was definitely mesmerized by the way their bodies moved.

He was depressed and close to living in squalor. There were too many events in his life and not enough tears or money to be able to deal with it all.

He was job hopping, working as a waiter Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday, then bartending on Tuesday and Friday nights, finding that it still wasn't enough to get through life, but he made due. He got discounts at the bar he worked at, always taking precaution to get for more than one day. 

He didn't entirely love working at the bar or at the restaurant, but he found little pleasures in what he did. He liked talking to other people, finding comfort in the small talk with customers.

Of course, it helped that one of the regulars at the bar was cute.

His name was Yixing, and he was a really good dancer, like extremely talented. He had a fanclub of other regulars who fought over the next song with him. He watched from a distance, not quite ready for another heartbreak. Yixing was funny and sweet and loyal and Baekhyun knew he was trouble, with his angelic looks and playful teasing.

The problem was that Yixing got more personal everytime he ordered a drink, winking and making innuendos as they touched while passing the glasses over the bar. Baekhyun just laughed at his advances as Yixing pouted.

"You're supposed to be nice to me! I'm older!" Yixing complained as Baekhyun brushed off his flirtations. Baekhyun just winked and turned to prepare someone else's drink.

 

Yixing stopped by the restaurant Baekhyun was working at and Baekhyun stood in awe as he approached.

"Table for one?" Yixing asked with a smug smile. Baekhyun nodded slowly and grabbed a menu, walking stiffly to a booth in the back.

He watched Yixing from his station as the waitresses fought over who would serve him, since Baekhyun sat him in a neutral area, one that didn't belong to any waitress or waiter in particular. Their manager just laughed at them and went to go ask him if he wanted a specific server or if it didn't matter to him. Yixing looked behind her and made eye contact as he spoke Baekhyun's name.

Baekhyun smiled slightly as he went to take his order.

 

They became flirty friends, not connecting emotionally, but found comfort within each other. Yixing danced for him, ignoring all the beautiful girls who fluttered their lashes at him to stare at Baekhyun as he grinded on the dance floor.

They just watched each other, Baekhyun's breath hitching as he watched the way Yixing moved, finding himself locked in place as he rolled his hips.

 

Yixing was a good kisser, pressing him against the door of his apartment with his hands gripping Baekhyun's ass, squeezing and pulling Baekhyun closer as they grinded on each other. Yixing was whispering into his ear as his hands slid under Baekhyun's clothes. Baekhyun bit his lip as Yixing found his zipper and tugged it down teasingly. He whined as Yixing pulled away, a smile on his face.

"Let's go inside." Baekhyun nodded stiffly and let himself be pulled inside, his clothes making their way onto the floor as Yixing pulled him into his bedroom.

Baekhyun found himself under Yixing in a parallel of the way Sehun had hoovered over him. He mentally cursed himself for thinking about Sehun as he was literally about to be fucked by Yixing.

Yixing lowered himself to press kisses onto Baekhyun's body and he spoke softly in Chinese as Baekhyun flushed red and his skin heated up. Baekhyun let out a whimper, Yixing raising his head to look up at him, his smile turning into a predatory smirk. Baekhyun's breath hitched and their lips pressed together again.

 

When he woke up, Yixing was gone, a note explaining he had to go to work and asking him if he could lock the door when he left. Baekhyun hugged the sheets around him and looked around the room. He wondered if he expected something different from Yixing.

He should've seen this coming at this point, he thought as he picked up his clothes up and put them on.

 

As he walked home, he passed by a music store and hesitated before entering. He had always been praised for his voice and music was a safe haven when he was younger. Maybe it could still be his safe haven now that he had nothing. There was no cashier at the front of the store, but Baekhyun wasn't the type of person who would steal something. He walked down the aisle that had old albums and smiled as he recognized the ones he used to listen to. He missed the days where it was just him and Sehun hanging out in his parent's basement listening to music as they talked about the pretty girls in their class.

He pulled out one of his favorites and smiled at the worn out encasing, looking for other vintage records he recognized. He heard someone humming and looked up to see a man at the counter with his back to Baekhyun, hips swaying to music that he couldn't hear. Baekhyun smiled wider as the man began to sing with full voice. He had a nice voice and strummed an air guitar. He laughed lightly and made his way up to the counter to pay. The man had his eyes closed and it took a full five minutes for him to open his eyes, letting out a squeak when he noticed he wasn't alone.

"I would like to buy this," Baekhyun spoke, unable to stop smiling. The man placed his hand over his heart and shook his head. He took off his headphones and let out a breathy laugh.

"That was kind of evil, but you're kind of cute so I'll let it pass for now."

 

Baekhyun paid for the record and left, not noticing the way the man's eyes lingered on him as he left, a faint smile on his lips.

 

Yixing was at the bar again, flirting with another man in Chinese as he drank something he didn't order from Baekhyun.

He couldn't stop laughing and smiling, despite how bitter Baekhyun felt on the inside.

He just wanted to find someone who would stay. Someone who wouldn't leave the next morning or find someone better to love. He just wanted someone who loved him in a different way than his parents or Sehun or Minseok did. He wanted to be in love with someone who would feel the same way and be happy to be seen with him.

Was it really that hard to find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who was the mysterious person? it's not that hard to figure out lbr (im sorry i keep hurting baek i love him hes so sweet and delicate and deserves love) (ps do u like all these frequent updates????)


	5. Kim Junmyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter rich boy suho!!! and we finally learn who the mystery man is. the endgame ship is established

Sugar daddies are a good way to go if a person is in need of money and attractive. Paid bills and sweet treats waiting for him were nice, but it was borderline prostitution.

Not that Junmyeon ever forced him to do anything, he was much too nice and polite to press anything onto Baekhyun.

 

They met in the music store, the same one that Baekhyun had been visiting for the past few weeks when he needed a break from real life. The cashier confessed that he was part owner of the store, but the other owner didn't invest time in it like he did. They were friends, but without the discounts, as the cashier always teased.

"I think you only hang out here for the possibility of getting fifty percent off those old records you like so much!" He complained while Baekhyun laughed.

"Give me a break! I love this one and you know I'm tight on cash right now!" Baekhyun begged, clasping his hands together. A man stepped up to the counter with a small smile on his face.

"I could pay for it." Baekhyun tried to argue weakly, but he was cut off. "Honestly, it would be a pleasure." Baekhyun smiled shyly back.

"Thank you."

 

They left the store together, not seeing the crestfallen look on the cashier's face nor hearing the soft protest that left his lips as he watched them leaving.

 

The man introduced himself as Junmyeon, a very wealthy business man whose monthly paycheck was more than Baekhyun had made since he started working two jobs. Baekhyun let him pay for dinner, a blush and stutter explaining that cash wasn't he something he had to spare. Junmyeon had simply smiled and waved him off.

"No worries. It's every man's dream to spoil a pretty young man like yourself."

 

And so he let himself be spoiled, he felt like he deserved it. After Jongdae and Yixing, he felt he deserved to treat himself a little. Even if all  _he_ was doing was allowing Junmyeon to buy him pretty things.

He got shiny metals and paid bills, which was a relief considering how often he had to crash at Sehun's place due to his heat or electricity being cut off for not paying.

Junmyeon never forced him into anything, always a calming presence in his life, simply enjoying his company with dinner and breakfast. Occasionally, Junmyeon would ask for Baekhyun to help him out at his job, just quietly sorting through files in comfortable silence with sneaking glances. They just smiled at each other.

 

Eventually, they went on official dates, Junmyeon always paying and Baekhyun always looking up at him from under his lashes. They kissed when Baekhyun was dropped off and he stared up at the ceiling as he played the records that Junmyeon paid for with the brand new record player that Junmyeon paid for. He looked around the room that was decorated by Junmyeon's shiny black cards.

 

"You got a sugar daddy and you didn't tell me?!" Minseok loud-whispered in the coffee shop they met at the next Saturday. Baekhyun flushed and he looked around to make sure no one had heard him.

"He isn't my sugar daddy! He just has a lot of money and I let him spend it on me! The financial stability is something I really need and you know it, Minseok!" Minseok looked as if he wanted to argue, but he was cut off by someone sliding into the seat next to Baekhyun, who turned in surprise.

"What are you doing here, Junmyeon?" He asked shyly as Junmyeon pressed a kiss onto his cheek, Minseok sipping at his coffee with a raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing." His arm was a comfortable weight on Baekhyun's shoulders and Minseok stood to throw away his cup, winking quickly at Baekhyun.

"See you later, Baek." Baekhyun nodded and waved as Minseok left, attention going to Junmyeon as his friend left.

 

Junmyeon stated that seeing him with another man really made him feel some kind of way, but he didn't know how to feel about it.

They were getting too close to a relationship for comfort and while Junmyeon appreciated his company, he wasn't looking for anything serious, maybe they should take a break from each other for a while? Long enough to get over this little crush.

Baekhyun agreed, pushing down the feeling of betrayal as yet another man. They shared one last kiss and Junmyeon left.

Left.

_Left._

_**Left.** _

 

He walked home, passing by the same stores he always did, catching sight of the music store employee locking up, and yelled out. He turned and saw Baekhyun, a smile spreading on his face.

"I was gonna go down to the city to get more supplies for the store..." He trailed off, noticing the way that Baekhyun's smile seemed forced. "What's wrong?" Baekhyun shook his head.

"While I drive, you can tell me what that asshole did, yeah? We'll shit on him and his stupid money and then go get some ice cream and listen to your favorite songs and sing along. That okay?" Baekhyun's vision blurred as his eyes began to fill with tears. He nodded with a shaky smile. The other man turned to finish locking up the shop.

"Thank you... For this. For all you've done." The other man shook his head as he stuffed the keychain into his pocket.

"You have such a pretty smile, I just want to see it more often." Baekhyun smiled, less shaky.

"Thanks anyway... Chanyeol."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so we're "technically" at the end. bc ive basically established all the "rules" baek has learned, so it might be one by one or all together for chanyeol??? i haven't decided ://// help me chanyall


	6. Park Chanyeol (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of something new

Baekhyun took careful notes of the rules he had learned, written down in one of his notebooks with the names of the men he had learned from. He took this lessons to heart, wondering if this was the way he would live now, being cautious and hesitant when planning a relationship. He missed when he was naive, having hope in the future. Would he ever go back to the carefree person he used to be?

 

The sign at the window was new, he thought. He must have stood there for a while, staring at the window while Chanyeol laughed at his frozen figure. He entered the store with a question on his lips.

"Why are you looking for other employees? I've never seen any other workers here and you've never indicated that you were wanting another worker here." Chanyeol laughed and shook his head.

"I've just been working on some pieces and wanting some time to myself. You do know I have a life outside of this, right?" Baekhyun flushed in shame and bit his lip.

"I'm... I'm looking for a steadier job right now... Can I apply?" Chanyeol's smile got wider and he nodded, his curly bangs bouncing, a feature that Baekhyun had never really noticed.

"You basically live here anyway. I don't think I could ask you something that I don't already know about you working here. Welcome aboard!"

 

Baekhyun underwent the training and he appreciated the easygoing business with the relaxed atmosphere at the music shop. Chanyeol was a funny coworker and he was nice to be around. They talked and texted constantly, a new presence in Baekhyun's life. They hung out a lot, mostly because Baekhyun worked there full time. Business was booming, and when it wasn't, Chanyeol brought out his guitar and played for him. Baekhyun was taught the songs he wrote and they sang them together. Or they listened to the songs that Chanyeol recorded with his roommate and they talked quietly about what they thought their life would be like when grew older. Chanyeol shared his fears, and his achievements, shared stories about his parents and his sisters.

Baekhyun shared his rules, bringing his journal to show to Chanyeol, who just looked at it thoughtfully.

"You're interesting." Baekhyun glanced up at him, but he wasn't looking at him, just running his fingers over the names.

 

He didn't know why he showed him the journal, but he couldn't explain it. He just felt comfortable around Chanyeol. He really liked it.

 

_baek ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ : minseok and i were planning on going to hawaii!! do you think i could get some vacation days !!_

_yeol_ ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ _✧_   _: yah! you've barely been working here for a couple months and you're already asking for days off? i havent gotten one and i am the OWNER_

_baek ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ : CO owner and you know it !! only for a week !!_

_yeol_ ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ _✧_   _: you better bring me back something!_

_baek ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ : (#^.^#)_

 

 _baek ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ :_  [look](https://www.instagram.com/p/BJzxmzjg3ao/?hl=en)

 _yeol_ ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ _✧_   _:_ (҂⌣̀_⌣́)

_baek ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ : <3_

 

_baek ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ : have you missed me?_

_yeol_ ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ _✧_   _:_[working zzz](https://www.instagram.com/p/BK1OSU8j8_x/?hl=en)

_baek ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ : he looks kind of familiar... you don't look very busy thoughhh_

_yeol_ ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ _✧_   _: coming from someone who is literally in HAWAII_

_baek ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ : <3_

 

_baek ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ : i'll be home soon! see you at work tomorrow!_

_yeol_ ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ _✧_   _: i'm going to your place with dinner. tell me when you get home._

_baek ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ : <3_

 

_baek ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ : i'm home_

_yeol_ ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ _✧_   _: on my way_

_baek ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ : it's good to be home (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧_

_yeol_ ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ _✧: it's good to have you home_

_baek ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ : <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think :D


End file.
